


Shuck

by stereobone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'd take anything I gave you," Hux says.</p><p>"Yes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuck

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Shuck 抽丝剥茧](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113463) by [DisneySucks (Alucard1771)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks)



He finds Hux immediately after. Hux is expecting him, Kylo knows. They do this sort of thing in Hux's quarters now, away from any wandering ears, away from the possibility of anyone finding out. Kylo still has to wait for Hux to let him in. He opens the door with a knowing look that would have sparked a confused anger in Kylo before. Now it just relieves him. He steps in, and as soon as the door slides shut he's removing his helmet, tucking it under arm and waiting. Hux is still in uniform, professional and distant.

"Well?" Hux says.

Kylo glances down, then up. "I failed, earlier. I lost control."

Hux doesn't answer. He waits, patient, for Kylo to say it. He always makes him say it.

"Tell me again," Kylo says. "Tell me again what I did wrong."

He watches the quick inhale of breath Hux takes, the way his pupils dilate. This has been a routine they've played at for almost a month now, and Hux still seems to get some strange thrill from it all.

"You behaved like an animal on that mission," he says. "Careless, undisciplined. You cost us lives. And you act like there are no consequences at all."

Kylo lets his eyes slip shut.

"You're human, you know," Hux says. "Don't forget that."

Kylo doesn't answer. He listens. Every word grounds him, quiets the grating steel of his mind and makes him feel like, for once, he has absolutely nothing to prove. He's never had to prove anything to Hux, and Hux has expected nothing from him. Hux knows, somehow, figured him out after the first time. He's seen past everything.

Kylo opens his eyes again and Hux is still watching him, pupils blown so wide Kylo can barely detect an iris.

"Thank you," he says, voice softer than he remembers it being. He leaves Hux's quarters.

\--

He had hurt the other Padawan without meaning to. He felt something pull from inside himself, and then the Padawan was bleeding, clutching his face, and Kylo hadn't really known what he'd done. He was still Ben, then. Still naïve. Luke took him aside later to talk to him. The look in his eyes was severe, hinted at a deeper fear Kylo couldn't understand yet.

"We don't use the Force like that," he said. "We never use the Force like that."

Kylo nodded, sick with himself at that point, still unable to comprehend his own power, or why Luke looked at him like that, or what was so wrong with him that his mom sent him away in the first place. He didn't tell Luke that the pull from earlier was still there. It clung to him like a thick, syrupy liquid, felt like it was dragging him, piercing into his mind. Kylo felt overwhelmed by it, by himself. He dropped down to the floor and curled his body in. He pressed his hands over his ears, fit his chest against his legs and imagined becoming small. He imagined no one looking at him like he was dangerous, imagined the loudness of his mind quieting.

He'd always been too much of something. His ears grew before his face, his legs before his torso, his powers before his mind. They demanded attention, even when he begged for peace. Later, he found out about his grandfather and things started to make more sense. Snoke told him he could help, and on a moonless night, Kylo burned everything.

The day Kylo put on the mask, people started watching him more from the side or in stolen glances, gazes directed downward. By the time he met Hux, no one looked at him directly at all anymore. Snoke sent him out to meet his Lieutenant General and acquire a personal command shuttle, and Kylo arrived to nervous looks and thick throats. They were terrified of him, and most had only heard of him in rumor, seen him in nightmares.

Kylo had choked out one officer and killed three stormtroopers before Hux came into the hangar. Kylo's lightsaber was newly made and begging to crack things apart, humming and singing when Hux's voice cut across the hangar.

"Enough," he'd said.

The first thing Kylo noticed was that Hux's hair was a color he has never known to exist before. The second was that he was young, older than Kylo but young for someone in such a high rank. And Hux didn't seem to care about the weapon Kylo was brandishing, or the way he was set to attack. He stepped over the fallen officer, arms folded behind his back, and cocked his head at Kylo. Somehow, he caught his eyes through the impenetrable black of the helmet and stared, unafraid.

Kylo had threatened him, raised the saber instead, and it hummed, hungry, glowed over Hux's pale skin. But Hux didn't move. He didn't even glance at the lightsaber, just watched Kylo with a bored, scrutinizing expression. No one had looked at him like that in a long while. Maybe not ever. Something felt cut loose in Kylo's chest, dropped into his stomach. He didn't like Hux. His gaze made him feel picked apart. As if Hux knew something about him that Kylo didn't.

He acquired his ship and told himself he wouldn't see Hux again. At the very most, they'd pass by each other on ships and exchange condescending looks. Four years passed, and Kylo almost forgot about Hux entirely, so busy training and hunting and destroying that Hux's piercing gaze hardly crossed his mind. He became the Jedi Killer, Master of the Knights of Ren. Snoke put him through tests, and Kylo punished himself after the ones he failed. Even though people didn't look at him anymore, he still felt watched. He tried talking to his grandfather, and most times, he got no answers. Instead, Kylo took to ripping through things with his lightsaber.

Then the existing General met with an unexplained death. Hux took his place. There was a ceremony, and Kylo went because Snoke ordered him to, because he and Hux were to command the newly completed flagship together. Kylo stood in the back of the room and watched Hux don his greatcoat. He looked almost exactly the same as he did four years ago, hair still that odd, rusty color. But his eyes were sunken in more, face paler. Halfway through his speech, Hux locked eyes with Kylo, and Kylo had to stop himself from shifting his stance. Hux watched him the way he did the first time they met, like Kylo was any other man. Like he was no one. For a moment it felt like the room had submerged, everything muffled. Then Hux looked away from him, and everything was back, and Kylo's hands were limp at his sides.

Cycles later, Kylo returned from a mission with a dislocated shoulder only to find he'd been sent out to bogus coordinates. A petty officer told him, trembling, and Kylo couldn't stop himself. He ripped through a console with his lightsaber. His whole body was shaking, eyes blurred. Occasionally, these episodes happened and he didn't remember them after. The feeling was so strong he forgot himself entirely, like flipping a switch. When Kylo turned back around, it was no longer the petty officer standing there, but Hux. His expression was bored, creeping toward annoyed.

"You're like an overgrown child with a poorly made weapon," Hux said.

His voice cut through so sharply Kylo felt rooted. His mind blanked, first with rage, and then, nothing. Suddenly there was no sound, no need to destroy or press himself to the floor. Kylo exhaled and then deactivated his lightsaber. Hux looked reasonably surprised. He watched, careful, as if expecting Kylo to go off again at any moment. But Kylo felt no desire to do anything anymore. It scared him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt calm, as if the rage had been shucked out of him, and he didn't know why, out of every being in this galaxy, it was Hux who made him feel that way. Kylo tucked his saber back into his belt and Hux walked away. Kylo followed him. He forced the door to Hux's office open as he tried to code it shut.

"Really?" Hux said, turning, but Kylo kept walking, and Hux stepped back with him, the door slipping shut behind them.

"What are you doing—?"

Kylo stopped just in front of him and released the catches of his helmet, removed it. He wanted to Hux to see him, needed him to. Hux stared. His gaze darted to each angle of Kylo's face. His surprise showed only in the widening of his eyes.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Say it again," Kylo said.

Hux didn't move at first. He was still cataloguing Kylo's face in his mind, reading him. Then he understood.

"What kind of game are you playing at, Ren?"

"Please," Kylo said.

"You want me to say it again?" Hux asked. "To tell you how undisciplined you are? How your behavior is a disgrace to the First Order? You may hold more power in your fingertips than any personnel on this ship, Ren, but that doesn't mean you know how to use it."

That close, Hux's breath ghosted across his face. The fine hairs on the back of Kylo's neck reached up, and a chill shot down his spine. Kylo found himself oddly flushed, breath stuttering. Hux still watched him with some degree of hesitation, ready at any moment to pull his blaster, to call for help. Kylo exhaled. Breathing was easier now.

"Yes," he said.

And Hux stopped hesitating.

\--

He collapses after three hours straight of moving entire ships with the Force. Before this, he'd been meditating for nearly a day. The meditation was fitful, and Kylo hadn't been able to shut out the pain, a fact Snoke must have sensed, because he's punishing him for it now. Kylo drops to his knees in the black dirt and shuts his eyes against the impending headache. The sting of failure hits fast and without mercy. He's better than this.

"I don't need to tell you how long Lord Vader was able to keep up such intense training," Snoke says.

He doesn't. Kylo already knows. He's studied everything about his grandfather, an obsession that haunts him. He staggers to his feet and ignores the sharp pain in his chest.

"I can keep going," he says. "I can do better."

Above him, Snoke smiles.

"Show me," he says, and Kylo tries.

When he returns to Finalizer, he's been gone two weeks. He feels worse off than when he left, disappointed in his lack of progress. The headache Kylo got after the first week hasn't quite left him yet. He steps out of the hangar into a different kind of chaos. The Order failed to reach an agreement with an old Imperial planet, that much Kylo can pick up on. He's too exhausted to try and figure out more. He walks onto the bridge only looking for Hux. Kylo hangs near the blast doors, shadowed, and waits for Hux to notice him. Once he does, they share a silent understanding. Hux excuses himself and leaves the bridge. Kylo follows.

Once they're in Hux's quarters, Hux runs a finger through his red hair, mussing up the perfectly ordered strands. Kylo is still mesmerized by the color after all this time. He watches the way Hux's hand shakes as he sets his hand back by his side. Hux commands control with a will so iron sometimes Kylo thinks he might snap. The tension of his body focuses to his hands and sometimes, when Hux is stressed, they'll begin trembling. Kylo doesn't know when he started noticing this, but now he can't stop.

"I suppose congratulations are in order," Hux says. "You managed to make it back here in one piece this time."

He doesn't have to ask Hux for this anymore. He can just come, and Hux knows. Sometimes it only takes a word, one word, and then Kylo exhales and the itch in his vision leaves him. Hux tells him things he already knows, and yet when he says them, they feel like reminders. Kylo still doesn't understand how Hux does it, and he's stopped trying to figure it out.

"Do you suppose pushing that body to the limit is going to help you kill Skywalker?" Hux asks. "Or are you hoping you'll die first?"

Kylo lets his eyes slip shut when Hux talks, listens to his voice until it's the only thing he hears, his own thoughts drowned out. Hux is a skilled orator. He gives speeches often, can command a crowd easily. Even alone, his voice never loses its severity. The timbre of it should be harsh, grating, but Kylo hangs on Hux's words like a balm.

Hux pauses to pour himself a drink, and Kylo takes a moment to remove his cloak and helmet. He notices that Hux's hand has stopped shaking now, steady as he pours the wine. When Hux turns around and sees Kylo's bared face, he pauses, hand tightening around his glass.

"Maker," he says. "You really are a fool."

He turns back around and starts pouring a second drink. Kylo wonders what he must look like. He hasn't seen his reflection in weeks, can't remember the last time he allowed himself to eat properly. The most restful sleep he's had recently was dozing in the pilot's seat in his shuttle on the way back. Hux turns around again and shoves a drink to Kylo, who takes it.

"I don't—" he starts.

"I don't care," Hux says.

He takes a long pull of his own wine and then looks back at Kylo, and Kylo can't tell if he's angry or tired or what.

"At least sit down," Hux says. "We both know I won't be dragging you out if you collapse here."

Kylo listens without thinking. He steps back and sits on the edge of Hux's bed, full glass of wine in his hand. He won't drink it, but it feels so heavy to hold for some reason. Hux's eyes seem more sunken in than usual. Kylo wonders if his own look similar.

"You're being awfully nice today, General," he says, when the silence stretches too long. "Things going that well?"

"You know the answer to that," Hux hisses. "I don't have time for strange behavior, Ren. It would have been a favor to us both if you had stayed gone for another month, at least."

Kylo shuts his eyes again. He thinks he could fall asleep like this, truly. He's been so tired, lately, so tired and yet he can't seem to get any rest. He just wants to sit here for a while longer, Hux's voice pulling him down. He just wants to stay. And then, suddenly, Hux stops speaking. When Kylo opens his eyes, Hux is standing very close to him, watching him, though not in the way he normally does. Kylo wants to pull his gaze away and finds that he can't.

"Why do you let me do this to you?" Hux asks.

Kylo doesn't answer him. His lips part slightly but he doesn't speak. He never thought Hux would ask, never thought he'd have to try and vocalize it. He doesn't think he even knows how. Hux seems to realize the rule he's broken, because he blinks and steps back, drains the rest of his wine. Kylo stands even though his body is screaming for rest. He sets his glass on Hux's desk and then grabs his helmet, shakes his hair back to pull the apparatus on once more. Hux doesn't say anything else. Kylo leaves without looking at him.

\--

They stand in the chamber together, Snoke's hologram above them. It's well into the night cycle now, but the day was busy—things have only just started to slow down.

"Everything is on schedule," Hux says. "And we've just raised accuracy numbers with the stormtrooper program."

Kylo lets his vision go unfocused, staring at the space between the floor and Snoke's figure. He listens, barely, to Snoke's praise of Hux's continued good work. This is the first time he and Hux have been this close in nearly a week. They've sniped at each other on the bridge, ideas and temperament clashing as usual, but it's as if a barrier has come between them now. The bubble of their perfect, unsaid routine has been broken. Kylo hasn't gone to him, and Hux hasn't said much of anything. Kylo's not sure either of them will break first, prideful and stubborn as they both are.

"Kylo," Snoke says, and he forces his gaze up some.

Snoke watches him with a disappointment Kylo was expecting. He and his Knights have been recovering lost Sith artifacts as of late. A few have been easy to come by, the rest have proven far more difficult. The failure has been a source of frustration Kylo is unable to let go of. At least with Hux there, Snoke doesn't lecture him as long as he usually might

"You know what I expect," he says finally. "You are capable of great things."

Kylo registers Hux looking at him out of the corner of his eye, but he keeps his focus downward. He hates the jealousy he feels toward Hux right now, the awful, human feeling of envy.

"I will not fail you, Supreme Leader," he says.

He turns and Hux is still watching him, and when Snoke dismisses them, Hux keeps stride with him as they exit the chamber. Kylo is aware of him, and yet, at same the time, his mind is buzzing with a thousand different things. Sith. Skywalker. Power. Weakness. _Failure_. It isn't until Hux grips his arm that Kylo remember he's actually there. He skids to a stop and waits. Hux doesn't let go of his arm.

"Come with me," he says.

"I don't have time for—"

"Yes," Hux says. "You do."

Kylo follows him. This late, no personnel are roaming the halls, and he and Hux's footsteps echo heavily. Kylo doesn't give himself time to think once they reach Hux's quarters. He's been hoping for this. He steps inside as the door shuts, moving already to remove his helmet. Hux sizes him up, standing in parade rest.

"I'm not giving you the chance to lose control and destroy more of this ship," he says.

Kylo exhales. He'd thought, for a moment, for a reason he can't fathom, that this might go differently this time. Hux cocks his head.

"Your powers don't make you greater than anyone else, you know."

"Hux—"

"Shut up."

Kylo snaps his jaw shut. He's always felt a bit humiliated by this, aware of the color his cheeks take. But the relief he feels after is enough to make it all worth it in the end, to leave Hux feeling back in control. Kylo looks down at the shine of Hux's boots.

"You crave this sort of punishment, don't you?" Hux asks. "You just want someone to tell you, anyone."

There's a brief flip of hysteria in Kylo's stomach that almost forces him to laugh. That someone as smart and cunning as Hux would only figure it out halfway.

"Not just anyone," he says.

There's silence. Kylo can see Hux shift his weight on his feet, and wishes he would just berate him again already, so he can take what he needs.

"Look at me," Hux says, voice so sharp and calm.

Kylo does, and then Hux kisses him. He grabs hold of Kylo's jaw and pulls him down, his grip almost painful. Kylo opens his lips for it without thinking, as if his body had known all along what he wanted. He shuts his eyes and lets himself be kissed, bites playfully into it, tongue darting out to taste. Then Hux deepens the kiss, tongue pressing it, and Kylo groans before he can stop himself. Hux pulls back, his lips fuller now, shined with spit.

"Undress," he says, breathy.

They end up pulling their clothes off between kisses, between bites. It seems like an impossible task now, to not be touching. Hux tells him to get on the bed and Kylo obeys, bounces once of the mattress and waits, half-hard, for Hux to follow him. Their height difference is almost imperceptible, but Hux's body is thinner, his muscle sinewy. And yet as he crawls over him, Kylo feels impossibly, gratifyingly small. He had no idea it could work this way as well.

"You didn't even know you wanted this, did you?" Hux asks, a question Kylo knows better than to answer. "All those hours spent meditating, and you couldn't figure out something so simple."

His words feel magnified like this, with his skin pressed hot against Kylo's and his hands drifting everywhere. Kylo can't make himself form words. He doubts Hux minds. Hux kisses his jaw and trails his lips down his neck, Kylo braced on his elbows so he doesn't fall all the way back onto the mattress. How hadn't he known? How had he pushed this so far back he couldn't even sense his own basic desire? Kylo jolts back into the moment as Hux twists a hand in his hair and yanks.

"Stop thinking," he says. "Your focus right now is me."

Kylo nods, and kisses him, and finally lets himself fall back onto the mattress, Hux settled between his legs. He's fully hard now, Hux's own cock sliding against his own.

"Want it," he says. "Want you."

Kylo presses his hips up, and that's enough. Hux pulls back and reaches into the side drawer.

"On your stomach."

Kylo flips over and pushes up to his knees, angles back until Hux's hand comes to rest over the curve of his ass. He looks over his shoulder and sees Hux watching him, a kind of reverence in his eyes. At the drip of lubricant over his cleft, Kylo shivers and buries his head in the crook of his elbow. Hux opens him with two fingers, stretching and searching, surprisingly gentler than Kylo expected. The third burns, but Hux's fingers are slender enough that Kylo stretches for him, hips shifting backward into the sensation. He inhales sharply when Hux's pinky traces the rim of his hole, asking silently.

"Do it," Kylo says. "Hux, do it."

He exhales when Hux's pinky, presses in, four deep now, and the sensation is so much Kylo can't do anything but feel it, ride it out. Hux's fingers brush his prostate and Kylo's body jerks. Somewhere in the room, one of Hux's wine glasses shatters. Neither of them cares.

"Look at you," Hux says, voice surprisingly warm. "You'd take my whole hand, wouldn't you?"

Kylo feels pulled too tight, his body all vibration.

"You'd take anything I gave you," Hux says.

"Yes," Kylo says. "Yes, come on."

He shivers when Hux's fingers slip out one by one. He feels gaping, startled by it. Hux's finger traces the widened rim of his hole and then Hux pulls back and Kylo can't feel him at all.

"You think you even deserve my cock?" Hux asks. "You can't control yourself, what makes you think I want to be inside you? What makes you think you're good enough?"

"I'm not," Kylo says, the words rushing out, pleasure dropping so fast into his pelvis it's almost painful. "I'm not, but I can try, I can—"

Hux yanks his hair again, forces Kylo's neck to pull taut, every swallow pressing painfully against the tightened skin.

"You're right," Hux says. "You're not."

There's a pause, and then Hux's nails are scratching lightly over his scalp, almost affectionately.

"That's all right, you know," he says.

Kylo shivers.

Hux takes him from behind, Kylo's hair in his fist, stomach pressed against his back. Kylo can feel him, on him, in him. He can feel Hux everywhere, and it's overwhelming. He wants it. Wants Hux to take all of it, to strip him and leave him bare so he can't think anymore. Hux looks at him like he isn't worth anything, and Kylo craves that. He wants to know how Hux can make him feel so small. Kylo braces one hand on the headboard for leverage, the other planted in the sheets, the sounds they both make drowning out the protests from the mattress.

After a while, Kylo can feel the broadcast of Hux's pleasure through the Force, the steady stream of _good, good, good._ It's almost overwhelming, and yet it's something he earned, this praise from Hux. Kylo clenches down to feel Hux's startled breath against his neck, and then Hux reaches around and wraps his hand around Kylo's cock, smearing the precome and jerking him in time with his thrusts.

"Oh," Kylo says. "Fuck—Hux—"

Hux bites into the muscle of his shoulder.

"I can feel you flushed all over," he says into the skin. "You look good like this, for once."

Kylo stutters forward and feels his orgasm start to build, body tightening.

"Don't come first," Hux says. "That shattered glass on my floor is because of you."

Kylo grips the headboard tighter and Hux is relentless, hips snapping, thumb teasing at the slit of his cock.

"Please," Kylo says.

"You're going to come anyway, aren't you?" Hux says, voice a taunt. "Pathetic."

" _Fuck_ —"

Kylo spills over into Hux's hand, hot with shame, but he feels too good right now with Hux overwhelming him like this. One of the overhead lights flickers and burns out, bulb cracking. Hux jerks him through his orgasm and then keeps going, Kylo's cock softening his grip, whole body over-sensitized. He tightens around Hux, can't help it, and then Hux starts to lose himself, hips stuttering. He fucks him faster and Kylo listens to his breath hitch.

"Feels good," Hux says, his tone so desperate and fond Kylo isn't sure he's aware that he's talking. "You're so tight for me, Kylo, so tight…good boy."

His cock hits his prostate again and Kylo sobs, full-on trembling, and then Hux is coming inside him, hips pushing forward and up. His voice breaks beautifully against Kylo's neck. It's a sound Kylo won't ever let himself forget.

Hux pulls out after he's come down from his orgasm, fingers drifting over Kylo's skin. When Kylo turns around he sees Hux's hair messier than he thought it could be, the color of it even more stunning under the low lighting.

"You're filthy," Hux says, and Kylo just nods.

\--

They take turns cleaning themselves up. Hux allows Kylo to use his refresher first, and Kylo showers, fingers himself to get Hux's come out, to press against the dull ache he hopes to feel for days. While Hux is showering, Kylo sits back against the sheets, waits for the inevitable—Hux to kick him out, send him away. But when Hux exits the refresher, he says nothing. He's still naked, and Kylo is reminded again that Hux is smaller that him, but somehow bigger in every other way. Hux sweeps the broken glass out of the way and then pads to the bed, glances up at the broken bulb before climbing in alongside Kylo.

"I'll call a droid in the morning," Hux says. "But in the future, you really ought to learn to control that."

Kylo resists saying he hasn't had a lot of practice doing so, and also resists pointing out that Hux just hinted that this isn't a one-time deal between them. Instead he says, "We'll see," and then turns over on his side. He hears Hux call for lights and then they're in darkness. The air kicks on. Kylo feels the chill of it over his body and stares into nothingness, mind starting to pick up again.

Hux's voice reaches out in the darkness after a few minutes, smooth and direct:

"What's it like, though, being like that? Being how you are?"

Kylo doesn't speak right away. He blinks into the dark and can't think of how to even being to answer. Eventually, he says the first word that comes to his mind, that first one he felt when he'd realized what he had, what he was.

"Terrifying."

Hux doesn't respond. Kylo feels frozen, heavy. He thinks of his childhood, of how his mother and father looked at him, of how the other Padawans saw him, how people cower from him now, how he has become something he's not even sure of anymore.

"Lonely," he adds.

The silence after stretches longer, and Kylo shuts his eyes to will sleep. Then Hux's knuckles brush his back. Kylo feels a pull from it that he can't vocalize, and doesn't try. He rolls over and Hux meets him, immediately pulls him closer, holds him, one hand pressed against his back, the other cradling his skull, fingers tangling in his hair. Kylo pushes his face into the crook of Hux's shoulder and shudders, exhales. He wraps an arm around Hux, fingers splaying against the back of his neck. The way Hux holds him, he feels small. Insignificant. Like a thousand burdens have suddenly dropped from his shoulders and left him lighter than he's ever been.

It's the feeling he's been searching for all his life.

The air clicks off. Kylo sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize reverse size kink could be a thing until I got into kylux and now it has haunted my every waking moment.
> 
> This is actually a love letter to [Suz](http://suzannart.tumblr.com/), whose kylux you're probably all familiar with because it is truly breathtaking and has left me quite inspired. Her Kylo is so beefy but so soft and vulnerable and I just~ Anyway, this piece in particular was drawn from [this comic](http://suzannart.tumblr.com/post/143805586317/please-dont-look-at-me) of hers as well as [this one](https://suzannartafterdark.tumblr.com/post/143339142275/some-very-dirty-kylux-sketches-aka-a-good-and) (nsfw). I love your work so much, thanks for all your draws ♥
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/stereoroo) | [tumblr](http://stereobone.tumblr.com/)


End file.
